Women's outer garments, such as dresses, blouses and the like, are designed to properly fit the woman's body including the bust portion. To accomplish this, it has been proposed to use a curved sew line adjacent to the bust line to attach two or more panels of material. Examples of prior types of garments having curved sew lines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,304 to Nobles and U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,459 to Way.
Nobles discloses a pre-cut garment construction for women's outer garments, such as dresses, blouses, etc. The stitching line S has a curved shape from cut-outs, 1, 2 for the arm holes down to the hemline of the garment. Bust darts 5 and 6 are used to adjust the size of the garment. Way discloses a pattern for an expanded elastomer suit. FIG. 4 shows the completed suit which includes a seam 320, 322 that includes a vest cut 400, 402 that curves inward toward the bust line.
Notwithstanding the foregoing garments, there are still major problems involved. The use of these garments often require the use of a tuck or dart line near the bust and/or include a concave sew line adjacent to the bust line that does not accentuate or flatter the female figure.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a garment that includes a curved sew line adjacent to the bust line that accentuates and flatters the female figure.